


A bela-imperfeita combinação

by Brumabo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumabo/pseuds/Brumabo
Summary: Quando finalmente Vegeta decide se deixar levar pelo sentimento de tê-la em seus braços, os seus questionamentos o atormentam fazendo com que ele recue.Mas até quando se pode lutar contra um sentimento?Até quando a razão consegue ter controle sobre a emoção?





	A bela-imperfeita combinação

**Author's Note:**

> Postando mais uma das minhas one-shot para vocês *-*
> 
> A ideia inicial era uma conversa da Bulma e suas amigas sobre o início de seu relacionamento com o Vegeta, mas após escrever toda a fic eu decidi mudar e falar dos sentimentos do nosso príncipe no tempo em que ele vivia na terra.  
Porém, ela acabou sendo escrita em torno da primeira vez do nosso casal S2
> 
> E em agradecimento especial a minha amiga Potara, que me deu ânimo para continuar a escrever essa fic quando estive travada para continuar <3

A figura alienígena deitada no chão frio da nave onde passava a maior parte de seu tempo, nesse instante sentia as fisgadas de seus músculos se contorcendo e pedindo clemência por descanso.

Os cortes fundos na carne vertiam o sangue vermelho da realeza que não existia mais.

Seu corpo sendo sugado para baixo devido à gravidade aumentada em 300 vezes esmagava seus ossos fortes e esmigalhava o orgulho de sua alma.

Se questionar o que o fez ficar na terra, mesmo sabendo o real motivo ainda assim não parecia uma boa desculpa. Não bastava mais admitir que era o tal guerreiro de terceira classe que o segurava ali, embora isso o enraivecesse a um nível inenarrável.

Como podia um homem frio e calculista como ele, ter a piedade das pessoas a sua volta?

O que fazia os outros acreditarem que ele precisava de misericórdia?

Nem ele mesmo teve compaixão do seu tutor, aquele que o criou e em muitas ocasiões correu o risco de perder a vida para proteger o seu príncipe. Por que ele deveria ter daquele planeta?

Tudo o que precisava era seguir frente a terra e a transformar em fogos de artifícios como fez tantas outras vez com outras bolas menores e maiores que o planeta água.

Sua maior preocupação era que ele precisava ser o mais forte. O melhor. O primeiro.

Lágrimas de amargor desciam pela face mesmo contra a sua vontade se misturando ao suor e a fuligem dos destroços que soltavam daquela lata velha em que ele arremessava rajadas de Ki por todo o lado.

Por que o maldito Freeza acabou com o seu planeta e toda a sua raça que hoje poderia ser a dominante do universo?

Onde ele estava quando todos os seus tiveram as suas vidas usurpadas por conta de um lunático?

Lunático.

Eis que ele também era um. Vivendo em um mundo que criou dentro de sua mente onde ele era o soberano e o todo poderoso. Porém, não era nada mais do que um ser desprezível vivendo de favor na casa de uma terráquea escandalosa que namorava um inseto como aquele o da cicatriz.

Logo as lágrimas são substituídas por olhos de cólera.

Se pondo em pé com todo o esforço que era preciso, o botão é acionado e a luz vermelha se torna de cor habitual mostrando que a nave estava dentro dos parâmetros normais.

Após se questionar como fazia todos os dias desde que chegou na corporação capsula, Vegeta saí da nave e segue para dentro da casa que ele proclamou como dele também. Afinal, fazia quase um ano que morava ali e se sentia no direito de se achar “dono”.

Colocando os pés dentro dela, suas narinas apuradas sentiram o cheiro que mexiam com ele a um certo tempo. Sua usuária não estava ali naquela noite, a azulada saiu para encontrar o namorado fracote que vinha fugindo dela nos últimos dias.

O moreno a viu sair e mesmo que de longe sentiu uma pontada de algo dentro si por vê-la tão linda. Linda para o outro. Para o ser desprezível.

Sua raiva apenas aumentava.

O que o corroía por dentro era algo grave e isso era perigoso.

No início quando foi morar ali os dois mais brigavam do que se falavam. Ele porque exigia que Bulma estivesse 24 horas do seu dia disponível para arrumar as sucatas que ele destruía e ela porque não tinha obrigação de o servir.

A briga era de titãs e nem o mais sábio dos homens seria capaz de se impor no meio daquela rinha.

Mas com o passar do tempo a garota conseguiu ganhar o seu respeito. Ela era inteligente e vinha tentando ajuda-lo em seu objetivo de se tornar um super saiyajin. Como consequência os dois se aproximaram e a paz reinava até certo ponto.

Porém algo a mais acompanhava essa aproximação. A vontade de passar mais tempo juntos, a necessidade do toque, o prazer da companhia.

\- Pare de agir como se fosse um verme fraco Vegeta! – Este dizia se recriminado por pensar nessas coisas fúteis enquanto revirava a geladeira.

Se tem algo que a terra tinha de bom, era a comida e ele tinha sorte de a Senhora Briefs ter mãos de fada para preparar boas refeições.

Os anfitriões foram viajar e ficariam alguns dias fora, mas a dispensa estava abastecida. Vegeta enche um copo de leite e pega uma torta que a senhora da casa fez e se senta na ilha da cozinha para se alimentar.

Se tem algo que aquela casa não era, era silenciosa. E hoje o único roído que se podia ouvir era o som do relógio na parede e o mastigar da comida.

Vegeta muitas vezes apreciava essa calmaria. Gostava de ficar sozinho, mas será que pelo costume estava sentindo falta da falação e da interação dos terráqueos?

Assim que a refeição estava terminada ele segue para o seu quarto. Quarto cujo o qual era grandioso e confortável. Tinha uma grande cama, um armário, TV e um banheiro privado. Ligando o chuveiro, se despindo e se pondo abaixo da água morna que escorria tingida de vermelho, mostrava o quanto estava ferido. Mas isso não importava para ele.

Aquelas feridas eram apenas superficiais perto da dor emocional que ele sentia por dentro.

Quanto mais achava que suas perguntas tinham respostas, mais estava enganado. Surgiam mais dúvidas. Mais questionamentos.

Indagava-se por que ele sendo um ser superior não conseguia alcançar o seu objetivo de se tornar o lendário.

Por que aceitou ficar ali e lutar contra os androides se podia ter sua luta contra o verme inferior e partir dali e deixar os terráqueos que travassem suas próprias batalhas?

Por que incomodava tanto vê-la nos braços, rendida aos carinhos e correspondendo os beijos de um homem fraco como aquele namorado que foi morto por um simples saibaiman?

\- Maldito! – O rugido é dado e o soco atinge os azulejos os fazendo se partir em pequenos caquinhos.

Á quem ele estava xingando?

Seria a ele mesmo e sua ideia estúpida de morar na terra? Ou seria o Kakoroto? Ou seria até mesmo o da cicatriz?

\- Que inferno! Continuar aqui só vai atrapalhar o meu treinamento – Com a frustração correndo em suas veias na mesma medida em que Vegeta passava o sabonete pelo corpo áspero, sentia a raiva exalar pelos poros do seu corpo. Tudo o que queria era encontrar a si mesmo, porque de alguma forma achava que estava perdido. Enquanto se secava ao sair do banho, ele tinha em mente o que faria. Partiria dali e só voltaria para ter a batalha com os androides, para enfim ter a sua revanche com o soldadinho de terceira classe.

Com a visão turva devido ao grande esforço que fez por ter passado mais de 48 horas treinando, chegava ao ápice da exaustão. Nesse momento precisava dormir para esquecer qualquer sombra de melancolia que assolava o seu interior.

Nu, Vegeta ajeita os travesseiros e se aconchega na cama macia de tecidos fofos. Apenas um lençol fino o cobre da cintura para baixo. Seu corpo relaxa na mesma hora em que ele fecha os olhos negros para o seu merecido descanso.

~*~*~*~

Apenas uma palavra podia descrever o que a garota de cabelos cerúleos sentia naquele momento: _alívio_.

Enfim havia terminado o namoro que não lhe trazia nenhum benefício além de tristeza. Sempre dando segundas chances. Sempre empurrando com a barriga algo que não tinha mais futuro e ela sabia disso.

Já suspeitava das traições de Yamcha, mas nunca teve provas concretas até esses dias em que ele vinha á deixando de lado – Como eu fui tola! – Dizia para si mesma.

Assim que Bulma retornou para sua casa a primeira coisa que fez, mesmo que por um impulso foi ir até a nave onde o saiyajin treinava. Mas ao se aproximar percebeu que as luzes estavam apagadas. Não só da nave, mas também de sua residência. Sentiu seu coração se apertar – Será que ele foi treinar em algum lugar de novo e vai demorar para voltar? – Ela se perguntava com certa dor em sua voz, enquanto olhava para o céu escuro. Tão escuro quantos os olhos de Vegeta.

Desanimadamente a azulada passa pela cozinha e segue até o quarto do moreno. Precisava tirar a prova de que ele realmente tinha ido embora. Tirando os sapatos e os colocando em frente a porta do seu quarto, ela segue silenciosamente até a porta ao lado da sua. A abre devagar e adentra o espaço alheio.

Se encosta na porta atrás de si e pôde sentir seu coração disparar ao ver que Vegeta está adormecido. A janela estava aberta e as cortinas brancas de tecidos leves voam de forma suave. A única claridade dentro do ambiente era do abajur aceso ao lado da cama, onde iluminava o rosto masculino enigmático de feições fortes que dormia sereno.

Para não acordá-lo, Bulma tenta caminhar o mais suave o possível para poder chegar até a cama. Afinal de contas, ela sabe que os saiyajins tem a audição apurada e que qualquer barulho ou movimento brusco pode despertá-los facilmente.

Sua intenção era apenas apagar a luz do abajur, mas o homem deitado ali, na sua frente parecia hipnótico.

\- Acho que nunca vi você tão vulnerável – Bulma sussurrava tão baixo, que apenas mexia os lábios sem emitir qualquer som. Uma constatação para si mesma.

Lentamente ela se senta na beirada da cama ainda o observando. Nunca pode olha-lo por tanto tempo sem interrupções ou sem que ele mesmo a questionasse o porquê a terráquea o olhava tanto.

_“- Como ele é bonito!”_ – A voz em seu interior exclamava.

As sobrancelhas grossas e escuras assim como os cabelos. A pele morena que já despontava a barba por fazer quase imperceptível no queixo. A boca fina e uma pequena cicatriz embaixo do lábio inferior, assim como uma no canto do olho direito. Detalhes que só podiam ser notados em uma inspeção minuciosa como ela estava fazendo naquele momento. O nariz arrebitado digno de um príncipe arrogante. Sorriu dessa última observação.

Descendo os olhos do rosto do homem para o peitoral trabalhado como em uma pintura, não era difícil de notar as marcas fundas em seu corpo.

Marcas de batalha!

Quanto suor foi derramado para talhar cada uma em sua pele?

Quanto sangue existia em suas mãos para ostentar tantas cicatrizes?

Se tivesse recebido um troféu por cada planeta que destruiu, por cada vida que tirou, por cada família que dizimou, seriam dezenas? Centenas? Milhares?

Isso era motivo de orgulho?

Certamente para ele era.

Mas será que ele ainda era o mesmo saiyajin sanguinário que esteve na terra da primeira vez?

Será que a convivência com os terráqueos não mudou, nem que seja um pouco a sua personalidade?

E porque ela se preocupava tanto com isso? Em que momento passou a se preocupar tanto com Vegeta?

Não sabia!

Mas de alguma forma ele mexia com ela, caso o contrário não estaria ali o encarando, decorando cada detalhe daquele ser como se ele fosse uma obra de arte.

Os dedos pálidos tocam a pele quente mesmo em hesitação. Parou assim que ouviu a respiração pesada sair da boca entreaberta do homem. Investiu novamente. Deslizava o toque pelo seu abdome fazendo o contorno dos desenhos dos gominhos.

Um olhar rápido para o seu rosto e ele ainda dormia. Tão calmo e tranquilo como quando ela chegou ali.

Completamente entregue a loucura do momento em que ela mesma se pôs, Bulma segura os cabelos e vagarosamente ela se aproxima do rosto de Vegeta. Seu coração batia descompassado diante do seu delírio. É então que a garota fecha os olhos e encosta os seus lábios nos lábios do príncipe, sustentando aquele gesto por alguns segundos.

Assim que separa o beijo “selinho” e ainda ficando a centímetros do rosto masculino, dois olhos negros como piche a encaravam com intensidade e pareciam ter um ponto de interrogação estampado na face.

Continuaram assim por alguns instantes. Olhando olho no olho. Travando uma batalha que somente os dois poderiam descrever.

\- Por que fez isso terráquea? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca, mas sensual que o habitual.

\- Porque eu quero você! Príncipe Vegeta – Os olhos ônix responderam por ele. A desejavam tanto quanto ela o desejava. Bulma tornou a beija-lo. Um beijo com toda a volúpia que transbordava de si.

A mão que segurava os cabelos para que não caíssem sobre o homem durante sua investida sobre ele, agora acariciavam o rosto másculo, enquanto a outra sustentava seu peso no colchão.

Já Vegeta estava paralisado. Mesmo que ele quisesse aquela mulher, não sabia como se portar diante da iniciativa que ela tomou. Estava tenso, quando deveria estar aproveitando a oportunidade.

Um arrepio lhe tomou o corpo quando ouviu o sussurro sedutor da terráquea em seu ouvido – Você só precisa relaxar Vegeta – E foi a gota d’água quando sentiu Bulma passar a ponta da língua úmida pelo lóbulo da sua orelha e a mordendo de leve.

Bulma por sua vez, monta em Vegeta. Colocando as pernas uma de cada lado de seu corpo. No mesmo instante em que sentiu a ereção contra a sua intimidade. Sorria com satisfação, sabendo que ela tinha esse poder de sedução sobre o homem mais carrancudo do universo.

Enquanto rebolava sobre o seu colo os gemidos tímidos de Vegeta lhe escapavam abafados e baixos no meio do beijo dos dois. As mãos que estavam imóveis. Paralisadas ao lado corpo, sobem lentamente pelas coxas pálidas e frias da mulher que se esfregava feito louca em cima dele. Vegeta apalpava a bunda redonda e macia cada vez mais contra si.

Em um movimento rápido, Bulma se deu conta de que estava embaixo do corpo duro e firme masculino do saiyajin que segurava suas mãos acima da cabeça e a olhava intensamente. Os olhos negros queimando como carvão. Queimando a mais pura luxúria.

A boca sedenta procura o pescoço da fêmea que se contorcia de prazer buscando pelo toque daquele homem grandioso. Beijos são depositados acompanhados de lambidas e pequenas mordidas na pele branca a marcando como sua. O nariz acaricia em seguida a vermelhidão ocasionada pelas mordiscadas.

As lamurias de Bulma ficavam mais intensas conforme Vegeta investia sobre o seu sexo, mesmo por cima de sua calcinha – Com presa terráquea? – O sussurro era dado sobre a pele cheirosa e causava arrepios a jovem que começavam da ponta dos pés à cabeça.

Mais beijos desciam calmos. Tão calmos que nem mesmo o mais sanguinário saiyajin imaginou que seria capaz de tal feito. Eles eram depositados sobre o colo. O vale dos seios que graças ao decote não demonstrava nenhuma resistência.

\- Está querendo me castigar, não me deixando tocar em você? – Ela perguntava de olhos fechados.

Com apenas uma mão ele continuou segurando os pulsos da azulada, enquanto a outra descia pela lateral do corpo dela acompanhado todas as suas curvas generosas – Talvez – Até que ele chegou ao tecido úmido no meio das pernas da garota – Molhada – Ele rosnou de forma dolorosa e baixa, mas ainda assim foi o suficiente para Bulma ouvir e arquear o quadril contra a mão dele.

Afastando o tecido os dedos acariciam as dobras macias e encharcadas da garota que murmurava palavras incompreensíveis aos ouvidos do guerreiro.

O cheiro da excitação tomava conta do quarto e isso instigava ainda mais os instintos de Vegeta que podia sentir que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Tamanha era a sua vontade daquela terráquea escandalosa.

Quantas noites adormeceu tendo em mente todas as coisas que poderia fazer com ela. Pensando em qual seria o seu gosto. Como seria o toque de sua pele. E agora ela estava ali. Se contorcendo embaixo dele e implorando para que ele a possuísse.

Porém a razão adormecida dentro de si resolve gritar como uma besta enjaula e enfurecida para alerta-lo sobre o erro que está prestes a cometer. Mas o que ele achava que estava fazendo?

Estava ali apenas para treinar e se tornar o mais forte e não podia em momento algum relaxar com qualquer outra coisa que fosse.

Não podia se distrair. Com certeza os outros guerreiros estavam engajados em seus treinamentos.

E ele? Suprindo as necessidades da carne?

Isso não podia acontecer!

Até porquê, quando enfim essa luta acabasse e ele derrotasse Kakaroto ele exterminaria qualquer ser vivo que habitasse a terra. Era fato. Uma certeza mais que absoluta e ter qualquer tipo de laço emocional poderia enfraquece-lo na hora do seu feito.

De repente ele para as carícias e a face relaxada se torna mais uma vez indecifrável e irada. O rosto que estava distribuindo beijos na barriga de Bulma se levanta para encarar a garota que mordia os lábios e tinha as bochechas coradas. Sinal claro de puro tesão.

Percebendo que Vegeta tinha parado ela abre os olhos ainda respirando ofegante – O que foi? – Bulma podia ver pelos olhos negros que o moreno travava uma guerra contra ele mesmo e para não correr o risco de perde-lo e sentindo que o seu pulso estava frouxo do aperto, ela solta uma de suas mãos e toca o rosto do saiyajin que se enrijece com o toque inesperado – Está tudo bem Vegeta. Vem cá – E assim que ela tenta beijá-lo ele se afasta de seu toque.

\- Eu não posso – E com isso ele se levanta. Com a pouca luminosidade do ambiente é possível notar a ereção dura e molhada na ponta do pênis de Vegeta.

Ele caminha até o roupeiro e apressadamente veste a primeira coisa que encontra sendo seguido pelo olhar da mulher indignada em cima de sua cama.

\- Como assim não pode? O que deu em você seu louco? – Bulma rapidamente levanta e segue até o homem que coloca os tênis – Até agora estava tudo bem. Você queria – Ela balança a cabeça e negação – Quer dizer você quer.

Mas tudo o que a azulada ganha em troca é um olhar de reprovação – Saia da minha frente. Tudo o que você faz é me atrapalhar – E com isso ele saí voando pela janela a deixando. Fazendo Bulma se sentir completamente frustrada para trás.

No outro dia Bulma acorda sentindo o mal humor a consumir por dentro e refletir em sua face por fora.

Quem aquele saiyajin pensava que era para deixar a garota mais linda e inteligente do universo plantada em seu quarto enquanto ele lhe virava as costas?

O príncipe de merda que se achava o ultimo oásis no deserto a negou?

Isso não entrava em sua cabeça. Só queria entender o porquê, sendo que ele estava tão entregue quanto ela e de repente ele a ignora. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, uma hora ele iria precisar dela para consertar qualquer coisa que ele tenha quebrado e era exatamente nessa hora, que Bulma faria com ele o que aquele brutamontes fez com ela.

Batendo os pés fortemente no chão a garota de cabelos azuis segue até a cozinha para se servir de uma xícara de café quente. Somente assim para despertar por completo e se sentir melhor.

Porém como diz o ditado “nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar”, lá estava Vegeta tomando o seu café como se nada tivesse acontecido, encostado na porta da cozinha observando os funcionários que cuidavam do paisagismo da corporação.

Ele trajava apenas um short preto colado ao corpo que não deixava nada para a imaginação, meias brancas e um tênis esportivo. Ele bebericava o liquido fumegante em sua caneca preta com a seguinte escrita “_Príncipe de todos os saiyajins”_ presente da mãe da azulada para o homem mais forte da casa. Um mimo. Dentro muitos outros que a anfitriã costumava lhe presentear.

Pelo que Bulma percebia, até por mais tempo do que gostaria, ele tinha acabado de treinar, pois a sua pele estava molhada pelo suor e as gotículas se formavam na nuca e as gotas escorriam pelo centro das costas na linha da coluna até terminarem no cós do pequeno pedaço de pano.

Vegeta não precisava de muito para ser sexy. Ele era inebriante por natureza, mas a sua pele caramelo era convidativa para você se perder por entre todos aqueles músculos definidos e bem desenhados.

Balançando a cabeça em negação e furiosamente, Bulma enche a sua caneca térmica para se retirar até o seu laboratório o mais breve possível. Ficar em um mesmo espaço que aquele homem tinha sido a tortura de todos os dias de sua vida desde que ele foi morar ali, mas isso ela jamais admitiria. Preferia a morte a contar o seu segredo.

\- Preciso que você arrume a máquina de gravidade – A voz de trovão ruge dentro do ambiente fazendo o funcionário que estava preparando o desjejum, sair mais rápido que a velocidade da luz.

Ela parou. Estava incrédula. Esse homem tinha sérios problemas.

Ontem ele a deixou frustrada sexualmente. Não pediu desculpas e hoje age como se a noite passada tivesse sido normal.

As mãos tremem e o liquido preto respinga da caneca – COMO É QUE É? – As pupilas se contraem e os olhos se estreitam fazendo o homem se virar em estado de alerta – Você acha que eu sua empregada? Que eu sou obrigada a arrumar toda vez que a vossa majestade destrói alguma coisa? – Ela se aproxima falando de forma tão calma que por um segundo chegou a gelar os ossos do saiyajin – Pega aquelas sucatas e enfia bem no meio da sua bunda alteza.

\- Você é a mulher mais vulgar que existe – O rosnado é dado por entre os dentes diante da frase marota da garota.

Ela estava com a resposta afiada na ponta da língua para continuar aquela discussão calorosa quando seu celular vibra em sinal de mensagem recebida. As mãos tensas retiram o aparelho do bolso da calça. Seus olhos brilham e um sorriso largo se forma em seu rosto a fazendo esquecer completamente o motivo pelo qual ela estava tão estressada.

_ ***Estou de passagem pela cidade e seria bom matar a saudade.** _

_ **Aceita jantar comigo hoje?*** _

Os dedos ágeis digitam a resposta com certa euforia.

_ ***Para você a resposta é sempre sim ;)** _

_ **Te espero as 20:00.*** _

Passando o polegar pela tela do celular, um sinal de profundo carinho, a azulada suspira e guarda o aparelho novamente no bolso. Com olhar de escárnio ela passa pelo saiyajin que exibia uma carranca mais colérica que o habitual.

\- Quem era? – Bulma olha assustada para trás sentindo todos os móveis na cozinha tremerem enquanto Vegeta estava paralisado com os punhos fechados.

\- Não te interessa! – O sorriso de lado é estampado no rosto feminino. Que mal faria se ela fizesse um pouquinho de ciúmes naquele sujeitinho pretensioso? Ela sai rindo da possibilidade.

\- Inferno!

Quando o moreno decide também seguir o seu rumo para a nave onde treinava, ele se depara com um entregador carregando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas e morangos banhados no chocolate.

O pobre homem estava tão distraído admirando a imponência da corporação capsula que nem se deu conta da parede de músculos rígidos em sua frente.

Ele para e sente seu rosto congelar ao ver o olhar diabólico do sujeito. Gaguejando ele tenta formular as palavras – Boa tarde... não... bom dia! É aqui... é essa... é a casa da senhorita Bulma Briefs?

Vegeta não responde. Vendo que não iria obter sucesso com o indivíduo o entregador joga o ramalhete nas mãos do saiyajin – É só entregar para ela, tem um cartão aí – Ele aponta no meio das rosas e sai a passos rápidos.

Os olhos ônix observam com interesse o que tinha em suas mãos. Ele retira o cartão branco e tenta ler as letras rabiscadas em tinta preta.

Isso o enfureceu por dentro. Porém algo o deixou ainda mais aborrecido, o perfume masculino que exalava do papel.

Com os olhos fechados e a face rubra de tanto ódio, ele simplesmente pulveriza o belíssimo buquê o transformando em pó.

Não entendia o porquê isso o afetou tanto.

Ele então decidiu ir até o laboratório daquela terráquea e tirar satisfação sobre quem era no aparelho e quem a mandou as flores, mas congelou quando ouviu a risada gostosa que Bulma dava ao que parecia dar ao telefone.

“ – Vou receber uma surpresa? Hahahaha – Ela dizia animadamente para a pessoa do outro lado da linha – Aguardarei ansiosa.”

Aquela gargalhada.

Já ouviu algumas vezes e só era dada em momentos de extrema felicidade.

O animal dentro dele se debatia. Desgostoso. Inflamado por um sentimento que ele nunca sentiu em sua vida.

Era uma emoção potente de uma intensidade jamais vivenciada.

Era possível um saiyajin sentir ciúmes?

Não era possível!

Isso era um sentimento fraco característico dos terráqueos, mas porque a sensação de que Bulma estava escorrendo pelos seus dedos, lhe incomodava tanto?

Não aguentando o seu coração latejar dentro do peito, Vegeta voa o mais rápido possível pelos céus da capital do oeste, repreendendo a sua atitude de tê-la deixado sozinha na noite anterior quando tudo o que ele e seu corpo mais queriam eram se derramar dentro dela – MALDIÇÃO!

O saiyajin só parou quando chegou em um lugar que ele gostava muito quando queria ficar sozinho. Uma imensa clareira localizada dentro de um bosque. Seu coração sempre exasperado se acalmava estando lá. Talvez porque ali ele pudesse deixar a sua máscara zangada cair e baixar a guarda sem que ninguém pudesse ver as suas fraquezas.

E nesse momento, nesse exato momento, ele entrava em combustão. Uma combustão de sentimentos que era impossível para um ser tão cruel sentir.

Por que ele e tinha tanta dificuldade em aceitar o que ele queria?

Poderia ser no fundo da alma - se é que ele tinha uma - mas queria!

Depois de ter passado o dia fora e visto o lindo sol se pôr, Vegeta decide voltar para a corporação capsula e terminar o que começou na noite passada. Teria o seu orgulho ferido, mas faria.

Assim que chega “em sua casa” ele procura pelo ki minúsculo de inseto da terráquea e percebe que ela está em seu quarto.

Sorrateiramente ele pousa pela janela e se depara com a cena mais linda que ele já viu em sua vida impiedosa e atroz.

Bulma estava distraída com os cabelos recém escovados e maquiagem feita. A boca pintada no vermelho mais intenso que a cor do símbolo real da família saiyajin.

A garota de cabelos cerúleos vestia um lingerie de renda vermelha e cantarolava qualquer coisa enquanto lambuzava as suas pernas, barriga e braços com o creme que mais gostava. Morango com leite. Afinal, ela sairia com um grande amigo e precisava estar deslumbrante como sempre. Contaria a ele que terminou o seu namoro de anos e precisava aparentar que isso não lhe afetou em nada.

Ela nem sequer percebeu que Vegeta a encarava. Só se deu conta quando ele deu um passo à frente e as luzes do quarto revelaram a figura majestosa – Ahhhhhh Vegeta!! Que susto... isso é jeito de chegar no quarto de uma dama?

\- Aonde está indo? – Essa não era exatamente a pergunta que ele gostaria de fazer, mas assim que viu a pele pálida da mulher exalando aquele perfume, se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

\- Isso também não te interessa – Ela respondeu enraivecida e se virou de costas indo em direção ao closet para escolher a sua roupa.

O moreno sentiu sua ereção despontar ao ver o caminhar sensual da mulher. Rebolando. Tentando mexer com todos os sentidos aguçados do saiyajin.

A mão segue até o short ajeitando o tesão incontido no meio das pernas.

Como podia aquela mulher ter tanto efeito sobre ele?

Pegando um vestido qualquer, já perdendo a vontade de sair, Bulma retorna onde deixou Vegeta e ele não estava mais lá. Sentiu uma tristeza, algo que não sabia explicar. Talvez o que ela esperasse era um pedido de desculpas da parte dele, mas também sabia que não adiantava esperar por isso, pois aquele homem não era bom com palavras.

Pronta mesmo que a contragosto, ela desce as escadas para esperar pela sua companhia que pelo horário estava quase chegando.

Uma olhada pela janela de relance e teve a impressão de ter visto um carro parado em frente à sua propriedade, mas olhando novamente, não tinha nada lá.

Mas alguns minutos se passaram e nada.

Meia hora e nada.

A garota já estava preocupada, quando liga para o seu amigo, mas o celular só chama. Que raios!

Até que o aparelho vibra.

_ **“ Imprevisto de última hora.** _

_ **Tive que voltar para casa.** _

_ **Me desculpe querida.”** _

Ela levou o bolo de outro cara? Era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo?

\- Não ia sair? – Vegeta aparece na sala de banho tomado, vestindo uma calça de moletom.

Bulma ignora a provocação do príncipe arrogante e sobe as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois, engolindo a vontade de chorar.

Entrando em seu quarto, ela bate à porta atrás de si. Encosta a cabeça e fecha os olhos deixando uma lágrima cair.

A sua maior frustração não era ter levado o bolo do seu amigo, mas tudo isso juntou com o seu maior desapontamento que foi a negação de Vegeta.

Queria chorar. Queria gritar. Queria socar alguém.

Duas batidas na porta são ouvidas a fazendo dar um pulo – Mulher.

Limpando o rosto ela pergunta sem muita emoção – O que você quer agora Vegeta? – Ela gira o trinco para encontrar dois olhos negros ardendo como brasa.

O homem adentra o quarto ainda a encarando. Sem olhar ele bate à porta.

Bulma suspira com a aproximação inesperada e dá alguns passos recuando involuntariamente. Já Vegeta continua avançando. Calmo. Lento. Como um predador pronto para abater a caça.

Em um instante tudo o que tem na penteadeira da garota vai ao chão. Ela arregala os olhos com a atitude abrupta do saiyajin – O... o... o que... q... você está fazendo? Quebrou tudo – Ela fala já sem forças para argumentar, sentindo sua excitação crescer, mesmo achando isso uma grande loucura.

\- Fique quieta. Você fala demais – A azulada sente sua cintura sendo puxada repentinamente em direção ao homem em sua frente. Ele a ergue e a coloca sentada em cima do móvel. As mãos fortes sobem pelas coxas até chegarem no tecido grosso da saia, onde a roupa é rasgada revelando a peça intima já molhada pelo desejo.

A garota que estava imóvel, a mercê das vontades daquele guerreiro, respirava fundo tentando controlar a excitação. Tudo o que queria era tocar naquele homem e sentir a sua pele quente contrastando com os seus dedos frios. Mas Vegeta lhe devia um pedido de desculpas. Como ele não era bom com as palavras, quem sabe pudesse provar que era bom com atitudes. E foi exatamente o que ele fez a surpreendendo.

Sem perder o contato visual, ele vai descendo até que sua boca fique na altura do quadril da garota de madeixas azuis onde ele afasta as suas pernas. O cheiro que saía dela impregnava todo o ar, envolvendo o ambiente na mais pura lascívia.

A boca umedecida pela saliva já grossa do príncipe, encontra o interior das coxas brancas e suculentas. Beijos. Carícias. Tortura. Seus olhos ônix se reviravam a cada vez que ele chegava mais perto da fonte do elixir tão precioso.

Bulma se arqueava institivamente a cada vez que sentia seu corpo se arrepiar pela respiração quente entre as suas pernas. As mãos suaves tocam os cabelos grossos e flamejantes do moreno – Vegeta – O sussurro sai como uma súplica de sua boca carmesim.

O olhar luxurioso procura pelas safiras que nesse momento estão vagueando pelas órbitas.

O sorriso presunçoso é instalado no rosto másculo assim que o tecido da calcinha é empurrado para o lado e a língua avida do saiyajin invade a intimidade da garota, a fazendo gritar. 

A língua brinca sendo acompanhada pelos dedos hábeis traçando caminhos pelas dobras escorregadias. Adentrando sem pedir permissão, mas sendo concedido pelos gemidos desesperados da mulher.

Com muito custo ele abandona a tarefa ao qual ele estava engajado.

Ficando frente a frente a terráquea escandalosa, os olhos fixam um no outro em um convite apelativo para o prazer.

Enfim a voz angelical corta a tensão sexual que pairava por entre os dois – Me faça sua Vegeta.

Jogando as suas dúvidas e anseios para a puta que o pariu, ele a pega no colo e com cuidado a deposita na cama.

A expressão suavizada do guerreiro corria pelas feições lindas e perfeitas daquela pele imaculada. O beijo dessa vez demonstrava toda a emoção e afeto que ele não conseguia expressar com palavras. O polegar deslizava pelas bochechas já coradas da azulada, enquanto ela lhe afagava os cabelos.

Sem perder mais tempo, toda roupa que ousava atrapalhar o caminho do saiyajin é rasgada e o momento terno passa a ser de total imoralidade.

O pênis de Vegeta se posiciona na entrada de Bulma que anseia por senti-lo dentro dela. Latejando. Pulsando.

Como se esperasse a sua aprovação, a garota deposita um beijo em seus lábios ternamente e o abraça. Puxando o seu corpo forte contra si.

A primeira investida é lenta e faz com que os dois fechem os olhos. Vegeta por sentir a pele macia o envolvendo por inteiro e Bulma por sentir o homem a preenchendo por completo.

Os gemidos são reproduzidos com a mesma frequência que as estocadas. Ritmadas. Firmes. Duras.

O barulho dos corpos se chocando era a música mais bela reproduzida por duas raças distintas. O suor banhando os corpos os iluminava. Reluzia assim como o sorriso estampado no rosto de Bulma.

O grito dado pela garota e o rugido dado por Vegeta indicava que juntos chegavam ao ápice.

Rolando de cima da azulada, o moreno a puxa para que ela se deite sobre o seu peito. Os fios do cabelo azul grudando no peito molhado do guerreiro. A garota podia ouvir o coração de Vegeta batendo acelerado e isso a fez sorrir. Nem acreditava que enfim estava deitada nos braços daquele homem.

Passado alguns minutos em silêncio, ela olha para o rosto enigmático em sua frente – Vegeta – Ele apenas ergue a sobrancelha demonstrando que está ouvindo – Eu tinha a impressão de que meu amigo estava aqui na frente. Você tem alguma coisa a ver com a mudança de planos repentina dele?

\- Humpf! – O rosto é virado para o lado oposto, fazendo Bulma morder o lábio inferior para segurar o riso – Não diga asneiras.

Decidindo apenas aproveitar o momento, ela o abraça se aconchegando ainda mais em seu aperto, quando sente seus olhos pesarem e sono a consumir.

Quando Vegeta sente que a terráquea adormeceu ele permite deixar o seu orgulho de lado e acariciar os seus cabelos e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Durma bem minha Bulma.

_*Algumas horas antes*_

_O carro importado estacionava na frente da corporação capsula enquanto o seu ocupante observava atentamente as horas no relógio. Quase 20:00._

_Akashi e Bulma eram amigos a anos e ele se mudará quando ainda eram jovens, um pouco antes da garota sair para a aventura atrás das esferas do dragão._

_Sendo assim, sempre que ele passava pela cidade os dois se encontravam para conversar sobre suas vidas pessoais, suas carreiras profissionais e seus tempos de adolescência._

_Uma última olhada no retrovisor para conferir o visual, ele decide descer para buscar a senhorita até a porta. Questão de cavalheirismo. Mas assim que ele põe os seus pés na propriedade dos Biefs, Akashi é recepcionado por uma carranca nada hospitaleira._

_Vegeta._

_Ele estava de braços cruzados e o olhar frio recaindo sobre o seu rival._

_\- O que quer aqui? – A voz de trovão fez o homem arregalar os olhos._

_\- Eu vim buscar a Bulma para jantar – Mesmo que tenha se sentindo ameaçado pelo olhar diabólico do saiyajin ele não se intimidou – Se puder me dar licença – E foi passando ao lado de Vegeta, mas não obteve êxito em sua caminhada. Uma mão grande e forte apertou o seu braço._

_\- Você desistiu desse jantar – A voz era de comando. Não era um pedido. Era uma ordem. Os olhos negros queimavam e Akashi começou a tremer – Agora saía daqui seu verme!_

_E assim o pobre correu até o seu carro, dando partida e sumindo nas ruas agitadas da cidade._

_\- Tsc! – Vegeta cuspiu a palavra – Seres patéticos._

_E foi nesse momento que Vegeta reivindicava Bulma como a sua mulher. Sua terráquea. E ninguém mais a partir daquele dia a tocaria._

_Afinal de contas os dois eram a mais bela e imperfeita combinação._

**Author's Note:**

> Esse foi o meu ponto vista, até porque eu tenho a impressão que muitas coisas relacionadas ao casal, tem um pouco mais da iniciativa da Bulma do que do próprio Vegeta e com isso eu acredito que quem deu o primeiro passo foi ela, mas é claro que isso é só a minha opinião *-* 
> 
> Desde já eu agradeço a você que cedeu uns minutinhos do seu tempo para embarcar nessa fic S2 
> 
> Muito obrigada por ler ^^


End file.
